Interested
by electric element
Summary: The mighty Uchiha Sasuke has dreams of a certain pink-haired woman. Now that he sees her half-naked, what will he do? SasuxSaku oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was an ordinary morning in Konoha. The sky was clear and had its usual bright blue color. The birds were flying towards the warm sun and there was a flowery scent wandering in the village. Team 7 was already training in the training fields. Now that Sasuke was back from his personal 'mission' (killing Itachi that is, which he succeeded) things had come back to normal. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were now 18 years old and three very promising shinobi of Konoha. Hatake Kakashi had gotten older and wiser as well, but he still had the same laid-back air and that look of constant boredom in his eyes.

At the moment, Kakashi was practicing with Naruto, while Sakura was sparring with Sasuke. The fight was intense and not easy at all for both Sakura and Sasuke. They were truly giving each other a hard time. However, Sasuke seemed a bit out of place today. He had heft at least two openings for Sakura during their sparring and of course she had made the most of them, the first time punching him in the stomach (which caused blood to come out of his mouth) and the second giving him a strong and accurate kick at his back. So, now Sasuke was lying with his stomach on the ground. He got angry with himself. How could he, the always prepared Uchiha Sasuke, let her beat him like that? Well, he was obviously not paying any attention to their fight, because...? Because an image had been stuck in his mind since this morning. An image of his pink-haired teammate. An image that was blocking any other kind of thoughts. He stayed on the ground like that, not even trying to get up. He revived the image in his mind once again.

**Flashback**

It was seven in the morning. Sasuke knocked on the door of Sakura's apartment twice and waited for her to open it. They had agreed that they would go together on the training fields to meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. He waited for five minutes but she was nowhere to be found. He knoched again, harder this time. Nothing again. What was going on? Where was she? Had something happened to her? Bad thoughts started to cross his mind. Images of an unconscious Sakura laying on the floor of her bathroom because she had tripped or something like that. He knocked once again, his fists clenched, almost achieving to tear the door into pieces. "SAKURA!!!" he shouted while knocking "SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR!!!".

In a couple of seconds the door opened and a very sleepy Sakura appeared. She looked at him with drowsy eyes and muttered "What's going on, Sasuke-kun?". He glared at her and said, his voice still loud from his previous panic, "What are you doing? Why weren't you opening the door? I was wo-"

He stopped talking. As he started to calm down, he took a better look at Sakura who was still half-asleep. She was almost...naked...naked...NAKED!!!??? Oh Kami, why was she doing this to him? He already had problem not to think about her. She had been, literally, haunting his dreams for two months now and he couldn't do anything about it! Dirty thoughts started to cross his mind while his eyes were roaming over her lean figure. He stared at her tight shirt that was hugging-suffocating her firm breasts, then descended to her sculpted-like belly. Beneath she was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that left her long, smooth legs uncovered. His eyes now had a hungry look and a cunning smirk played on his lips. He wanted to grab her and pin her right there, on that door...

"Sasuke, come in if you want. I'll be ready in a minute." she spelled drowsily, unaware of the feelings she had provoked to her teammate.

Sasuke entered the house, following her with his eyes as she got in her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Why did she close that door? It would be just fine by him if she let it open...

**End of flashback**

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" Her voice brought him back to reality. "Sasuke, are you ok?" she asked. "Maybe I hit him too hard." she explained to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who had come near them to find out if Sasuke was injured. "Teme! Are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked worried.

Sasuke didn't answer. He sat up and stayed like that for a while. The other three were looking at him, waiting for him to reply. Finally, he whispered "I'm fine." Everyone seemed relieved and nodded their heads. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei went back to their practice. Sakura knelt in front of Sasuke and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for that Sasuke-kun. I shouldn't have hit you so hard." He looked at her, a pink tint coloring his pale cheeks at the thought of their proximity. "Hn." That was his answer. "I should take a look at your back." she suggested. "No. I'm fine." he replied once again. Sakura didn't insist. She knew how much proud and stubborn he could be. So, they both stood up and resumed their training. However, the thought of a half-naked Sakura kept coming back and he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach that seemed to become more and more every time her shirt went up when she jumped to dodge his attacks or when she kicked him.

The training was over for the day. After she had lunch with her team, Sakura returned to her apartment to have a shower and get some rest, before she had to go to the hospital. She stripped off her clothes, tossing them on the floor of her bedroom, and got in the shower. The water was hot and relaxed her sore muscles. She let the water run over her tired body for a while, her eyes closed, enjoying this moment of peace. She remembered the incident of that morning. She had seen how Sasuke had looked at her. She had seen the hungry look in his eyes. So, he was interested in her? That wouldn't be bad at all. After all, she wasn't over him, no matter what she showed to the others, especially him. She opened her eyes slowly and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

She had only taken two steps, when she heard knocks on her door. She approached the door slowly and asked "Who is it?". "Sasuke!" the Uchiha answered. Uchiha Sasuke was behind her door and she only had a towel on! She thought terrified. She rethought the situation. This could actually work for her benefit...She took a deep breath and opened the door, not exactly confident about what she was doing.

The door opened. She was standing there, in front of him with...with...with only a towel on. Her hair was wet. She had obviously just had a shower...The scent of strawberries tickled his nose and he inhaled it deeply. It reached his lungs and then his heart, burning it with no mercy at all. Passion and desire started running through his veins, causing his vision to blur.

"Is there something you want, Sasuke-kun?" he heard her say. He could barely hear her voice, like it was coming from somewhere very far away. He looked at her with hazed eyes. A growl escaped his throat. Next thing he knew, he had pushed her inside the house closing the door behind them. He pinned her against the damn door, which had been separating him from her for such a long time, his lips never leaving hers. The kisses were passionate and devouring. Sakura couldn't help but let a moan out of her lips, inside his mouth. His hands traveled along her thighs, making her shiver. He growled again with desire. His lips left hers for a while and traced the burning skin of her neck sucking it, leaving his mark on her. "Sasuke-kun..." she moaned his name. This made his senses go even crazier. "Sakura..." he breathed against her neck, making her knees go weak. "This towel you have on is very annoying."

Sakura smiled. Oh yeah, he was interested in her...!

* * *

Hey, guys! Please let me know what you think of this!!! I'm looking forward to your reviews!!!!xoxo


End file.
